familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Earl of Harewood
|creation date=1812 |monarch=The Prince Regent (on behalf of George III) |peerage=Peerage of the United Kingdom |first holder=Edward Lascelles, 1st Earl of Harewood |present holder=David Lascelles, 8th Earl of Harewood |remainder to=the 1st Earl's heirs male whatsoever |heir apparent=Alexander Lascelles, Viscount Lascelles |subsidiary titles=Viscount Lascelles Baron Harewood |family seat = Harewood House |former seat =Goldsborough Hall |motto = In Solo Deo Salus ("In God alone is our salvation") }} , seat of the Earls of Harewood]] Earl of Harewood ( ), in the County of York, is a title in the Peerage of the United Kingdom. History The title was created in 1812 for Edward Lascelles, 1st Baron Harewood, a wealthy sugar plantation owner and former Member of Parliament for Northallerton. He had already been created Baron Harewood, of Harewood in the County of York, in 1796, in the Peerage of Great Britain, and was made Viscount Lascelles at the same time as he was given the earldom. The viscountcy is used as the courtesy title by the heir apparent to the earldom. Lascelles was the second cousin and heir at law of Edwin Lascelles, who already in 1790 had been created Baron Harewood, of Harewood Castle in the County of York (in the Peerage of Great Britain). However, this title became extinct on his death in 1795. The Earl was succeeded by his son, the second Earl. He notably represented Yorkshire, Westbury and Northallerton in the House of Commons. His son, the third Earl, also sat as Member of Parliament for Northallerton. His great-grandson, the sixth Earl, married Princess Mary, daughter of King George V. He was succeeded by their eldest son, the seventh Earl, in 1947. He was a first cousin of Queen Elizabeth II and was in the line of succession to the British Throne. The titles are currently held by the latter's son, the eighth Earl, who succeeded in 2011. Several other members of the family have also gained distinction. Francis Lascelles was a Commissioner in the High Court of Justice for the trial of King Charles I although did not sign the death warrant. Thomas Lascelles, brother of the aforementioned Francis Lascelles, represented Northallerton in Parliament. Daniel Lascelles, son of the aforementioned Francis Lascelles, was member of parliament for Northallerton. Henry Lascelles, second son of the aforementioned Daniel Lascelles, was Member of Parliament for Northallerton and a Director of the Honourable East India Company. He was the father of 1) the first Baron of the 1790 creation, and 2) Daniel Lascelles, represented Northallerton in Parliament. The Honourable William Lascelles, third son of the second Earl, was a Whig politician. His third son Sir Frank Lascelles, was British Ambassador to Russia and to Germany. Sir Francis William Lascelles, son of Henry Arthur Lascelles, fourth son of the aforementioned William Lascelles, was Clerk of the Parliaments between 1953 and 1958. Edwin Lascelles, fourth son of the second Earl, sat as member of parliament for Ripon. Sir Alan Lascelles, son of the Honourable Frederick Canning Lascelles, second son of the fourth Earl, was Private Secretary to both George VI and Elizabeth II. Sir Daniel Lascelles, son of the Honourable William Horace Lascelles, eighth son of the fourth Earl, was a diplomat. The family seat is Harewood House, near Leeds, Yorkshire. The name of the house, like the title of the barony and earldom, is pronounced "Harwood". The family name is pronounced to rhyme with "tassels". The traditional burial place of the Lascelles Earls of Harewood is All Saints' Church, Harewood. Barons Harewood, first creation (1790) *Edwin Lascelles, 1st Baron Harewood (1713–1795) Barons Harewood, second creation (1796) * Edward Lascelles, 1st Baron Harewood (1740–1820) (created Earl of Harewood in 1812) Earls of Harewood (1812) *Edward Lascelles, 1st Earl of Harewood (1740–1820) *Henry Lascelles, 2nd Earl of Harewood (1767–1841) *Henry Lascelles, 3rd Earl of Harewood (1797–1857) *Henry Thynne Lascelles, 4th Earl of Harewood (1824–1892) *Henry Ulick Lascelles, 5th Earl of Harewood (1846–1929) *Henry George Charles Lascelles, 6th Earl of Harewood (1882–1947) *George Henry Hubert Lascelles, 7th Earl of Harewood (1923–2011), opera manager and writer *David Henry George Lascelles, 8th Earl of Harewood (b. 1950) The heir apparent is the present holder's second son Alexander Edgar Lascelles, Viscount Lascelles (b. 1980). References External links *Stirnet Genealogy: 'Lascelles1' (contains first three Earls of Harewood) Category:Earldoms in the Peerage of the United Kingdom Earl Category:Noble titles created in 1812